


Sort of Like Carrie, But Not Really

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Psychic Abilities, Religious Abuse, au-psychic abilities exist, teenage jack kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Sam is a foster parent, with his boyfriend Castiel, who takes in a quiet boy named Jack, who has secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is your room,” Sam opened the door, allowing Jack to enter with his stuff, “Cas will be home soon, and we’ll have dinner.”  
Jack nodded. He hadn’t spoken since he’d gotten there, or when they first met. Sam understood, with what the boy must have gone through, his troubled past. God knows what had happened to him.  
“You’ll like Cas,” Sam told him, “He’s strange, but he’s really nice.”  
Another nod from Jack.  
…  
“Hello, Jack,” Castiel greeted.  
Jack looked at him, then looked away.  
“Right,” Castiel said, “I’m gonna make dinner. You like chicken?”  
Jack nodded.  
“Good.”  
…  
He tapped his fingers on the table. They were staring at him, waiting, and it was freaking him out. He wanted to speak, wanted to thank them for making dinner, to say something, anything, but it wouldn’t come out. He grabbed his fork, a little too hard, and messed with the food on his plate.  
“So, Cas, how was work?” Sam asked.  
“Uneventful,” Castiel said.  
They seemed normal, something which Jack isn’t familiar with. He can’t have that, “normal” isn’t meant for Jack.  
“Your definition of normal?” Sam joked.  
“For working at a hospital, yes.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow at the two of them.  
“I’m a nurse up at the hospital,” Castiel spoke.  
Jack returned to eating his food. He stabbed a piece of chicken, noting Castiel’s lack of chicken on his plate.  
“What?” Castiel asked, noticing the boy staring.  
Jack pointed to his food.  
“Oh, uh…I don’t eat meat.”  
The boy nodded, noting Castiel folding his hands in silent prayer. Sam didn’t follow.  
…  
“What happened to him?” Castiel asked Sam later that night.  
“Don’t know,” Sam answered, “He was found in his house, covered in bruises, cowering in the corner. His parents abandoned him.”  
Castiel sighed.  
“Can he speak?”  
“He’s in school, so probably. But, he just got here, he’s probably terrified.”  
“Yeah.”  
…  
“What’re you drawing?” Castiel asked the boy sitting on the couch.  
Jack jumped. It was late at night, he couldn’t sleep, and he was being quiet. He showed Castiel the pencil drawing of the television.  
“That’s pretty good.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Can you talk?”  
Another nod.  
“Sam told me you wouldn’t talk to anyone.”  
Silence.  
“It’s okay. This is a new environment, it’s normal to be freaked out.”  
More silence.  
“Did you like dinner?”  
Jack smiled and nodded.  
“Good. I cook for Sam all the time,” Castiel said.  
The boy opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but drew a wedding ring on his paper next to a question mark.  
“No, we’re not married,” Castiel said, “We’re so busy with foster kids that we barely have time for…Sam probably told you this already.”  
Jack made the “kind of” symbol with his hand.  
“Sam’s been a foster parent for around a decade, and we met around…oh…five years ago. He’s taken care of around twenty or so kids, not too many your age, though. He’s a good guy, good with kids, too.”  
Jack nodded again. Castiel could tell the boy was getting uncomfortable.  
“I’ll leave you alone to draw, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack still didn’t speak to Sam and Cas over the next few days. He was starting to become more comfortable with them, but there was still a layer of distrust, and fear. Then, like it always did, something went wrong.  
“Jack, do you want eggs?” Sam asked.  
Jack shook his head as he watched the frying pan, listening to the sizzling noise it was making.   
“Can you make me one?” Castiel asked.  
“Sure.”  
Castiel poured coffee, and Jack saw it: the coffee would spill on Sam, burning him in the process. He could stop this, with a bit of concentration, he could…  
“What the hell?” Sam asked, staring at a cup of coffee frozen mid-spill.  
They both looked at him, the coffee and cup falling harmlessly to the ground. They’re staring again. They know what you are now. He ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
“Jack,” A voice, Sam, called for him.  
He stayed quiet, hiding from them.  
“Jack, I know you’re up here!”  
His head hurt, like it always did when he used his abilities, like a migraine. The doorknob jiggled. He’d been found.  
“Jack, open the door.”  
More silence.  
“Look, I know what…We can talk about this.”  
The boy considered this, but make no move.  
“We’re not going to hurt you,” Sam assured him, “You saved me from getting burned.”  
No answer.  
“If you don’t open the door in a few seconds, I’ll go find the key.”  
Jack stood and unlocked the door.  
“Hey,” Sam greeted, “Come downstairs and talk.”

Jack had been given medicine for his headache, and nervously sat with Sam and Castiel at the kitchen table.  
“I know this is probably scary for you,” Sam began, “it was for me too, at first. I don’t…know where these abilities…”  
“It’s because I’m evil…” Jack mumbled.  
“What?” Sam was caught off guard.  
“It’s because I’m evil,” the boy repeated.  
“I heard you the first time,” Sam said, “Just, why would you think that?”  
“Did someone tell you that you were evil?” Castiel asked.  
Jack nodded.  
“That’s not true,” Sam told him.  
“How do you know?” Jack asked.  
“Because if you were, you wouldn’t have stopped me from getting hurt.”  
“I HAVE hurt people.”  
Jack took a deep breath.  
“Was it in self-defense?” Castiel asked.  
The boy nodded.  
“Jack, you’re fourteen, right?” Sam asked.  
Another nod.  
“I don’t expect you to fully know your powers. I don’t even know mine that well.”  
“Yours?” The boy asked.  
“Telekinesis, and some mind reading.”  
“I don’t mean…to hurt people,” Jack explained, “I just…I was so scared, and…”  
He cut himself off. It was too painful to bring up.  
“It’s okay,” Sam told him, “Look, people will be afraid of you for your abilities, but not us. I know what it’s like to have this, okay?”  
“Okay,” Jack agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of implied sexual abuse

A chill entered the air. He shivered. The cold kept him safe, kept the shadow man away from him. His room was dark, the house was quiet, save for the creaking steps from downstairs. It was another good night.  
…  
“Jack,” A voice interrupted.  
“Hmm?” The boy looked at Castiel.  
“Sam’s brother is visiting today,” Castiel said, “You can stay in here and watch tv, but Sam wanted me to tell you.”  
“When?”  
“In a few hours. Around lunch time.”  
…  
Sam was laughing with his brother Dean as they walked in the front door. Castiel greeted the two from the kitchen.  
“Hey, Cas!” Sam greeted, “Dean, this is Jack.”  
Jack tensed, nails digging into the couch. He smiled. Dean looked familiar.  
“Hello,” The boy greeted.  
“Hi,” Dean said.  
“He’s shy,” Sam explained.  
“Yeah.”  
“I made sandwiches for lunch,” Castiel announced.  
Sam and Dean entered the kitchen, Jack not following.   
“Jack, you hungry?” Sam asked.  
The boy shrugged. Sam brought him a sandwich anyway.   
“Hey, I know my brother looks intimidating, but he’s a really nice guy.”  
“Yeah.”  
“You can stay in here,” Sam said, “But you’re welcome to sit and talk with us if you want.”  
“Okay.”  
He didn’t want anywhere near Dean. Not that he doubted anyone associated with Sam was a decent person, but there was something about him. 

“That’s an interesting kid you picked up, Sammy,” Dean commented.  
“Give him a break,” Sam defended, “He just got out of a pretty crappy situation.”  
“I bet,” Dean said, “Kid’s got the thousand-yard stare. Like he’s seen something.”  
“He hasn’t told us anything,” Castiel said, “But his history suggests multiple forms of abuse.”  
Dean sighed. He and Sam hadn’t had the best upbringing, their father always leaving for months at a time. But they were never abused. It was hard for the older brother to hear Sam’s tales of the children Sam and Cas took in.  
“It’s been two weeks,” Sam announced, “Jack is one of the most well-behaved kids I’ve taken in.”  
“And he’s got powers too.” Dean noted.  
“Telekinesis.”  
…  
A feminine scream entered Sam’s ears. Standing in front of him, a small boy, around two years old, held a teddy bear in one hand as he watched something unfold in front of him. Sam couldn’t see it, nor could he move near the lit room for a closer look. A shadow loomed, tall, nearing the small boy.  
Sam opened his eyes to Castiel snoring loudly. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the man and attempting to fall back asleep.  
…  
“Castiel?” Jack approached the man nervously.  
“You can call me Cas. Everyone else does.”  
“Okay. Cas, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.”  
“Are you religious?”  
“I’m Christian, yes.”  
“So, you’ve read the Bible?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you know that one of the commandments is to obey your mother and father?”  
“Also yes.”  
“Well, what if they ask you do things you don’t want to? Is it okay to disobey them?”  
A sick feeling formed in Castiel’s stomach.  
“I get the feeling you’re not talking about chores.”  
Jack shook his head.  
“If…what they want you to do, hurts you, then I believe it’s okay to disobey them.”  
“And, what if it doesn’t hurt, but you don’t want to do it anyway?”  
“Sometimes…you think something doesn’t hurt, because there’s no physical damage, but the memory stays with you.”  
“You’re speaking from experience,” Jack guessed.  
“Yes,” Castiel hesitated, “I was a lonely, naive child, and someone took advantage of that. Jack, I don’t know what’s happened to you, and you don’t have to tell me. But I can assure you that refusing to accept pain is not a sin.”  
“Thank you, Cas.”  
“No problem. You can talk to me anytime, okay?”  
…  
Clark Barker was one of Jack’s best and only friends. It was because of him that Jack got out of his previous home. They’d known each other since they were nine years old. Clark had told his mother a few years ago what was happening to Jack, which set off a spiral of events.  
“Clark?” Sam repeated.  
“Yeah,” The brown-haired boy at the door answered, “Jack called me earlier. Is he here?”  
“Hold on,” Sam said, “Jack!”  
Jack ran down the stairs, becoming excited upon seeing his friend.   
“Hey, Clark!” Jack called.  
“Come in, then,” Sam allowed Clark into the house.  
Clark entered the house and approached Jack.  
“Clark, this is Sam, one of my foster parents.”  
Sam waved, “I have to get to work. Cas should be home in about a half hour. Think you’ll be okay until then?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Where does he work?” Clark asked as Sam left the teenagers.  
“Coffee shop. Inside a book store.”  
“So…”  
“So?”  
“You invited me here,” Clark said, “Alone. Sam just left…”  
“Hilarious,” Jack said sarcastically, “What do you wanna do?”  
Clark raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.  
“You’re such a perv,” Jack teased.  
“How are they treating you?”  
“Good.”  
“I have to make sure, you know,” Clark said, “You’re like my brother.”  
“It’s nice here,” Jack said, then noticed Clark examining him, “What are you doing?”  
“Looking for bruises or injuries. My mom told me what to look for.”  
“If they were hurting me, I’d tell you.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
Clark seemed to relax after that.  
…  
That’s why he recognized Dean. The shadow man, the man who snapped his arm for saying no, forced him to take punishment without screaming or crying. God help him the few times he fought back.  
“Dean…reminds you of your father?” Sam raised an eyebrow.  
Jack flinched.  
“My father disowned me,” He said, “He said I was…the Devil’s child.”  
“Jack,” Castiel said, “That couldn’t be further from the truth. Your powers are a gift.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How did Castiel find out,” Jack asked Sam, “About your powers.”  
Sam thought for a moment. The boy had wanted to talk, had invited Sam to sit at the table with him.  
“It was a while ago,” Sam began, “When we’d started dating.”  
…  
Castiel had come in the front door of Sam’s house. Not seeing Sam, he went to the kitchen to look for him. What he saw was a butter knife levitating above a piece of toast, Sam concentrating intensely.   
“Sam?” Castiel asked in shock.  
The knife fell as Sam turned to look at his boyfriend.  
“What…what are you?”  
Ouch.  
“Your boyfriend,” Sam pleaded, “The man you said you’ve loved since high school.”  
Castiel only stared. Sam hung his head in shame.  
“Right,” The front door opened, “Just…go. AHH!”  
Sam fell to his knees, grabbing his head in pain.  
“Sam!” Castiel rushed to him.  
“Go,” Sam repeated.  
“I’m not leaving you like this,” Castiel handed him a rag from the sink, “God, your nose is bleeding.”  
The front door squeaked shut, and Sam groaned in pain again.  
“Stop!” Castiel yelled, “You’re gonna kill yourself!”  
Castiel held the rag against Sam’s nose as he helped the weakened man to the bedroom.  
“Cas…” Sam mumbled.  
“Shh, don’t speak. Hold this against your nose.”  
Castiel removed the rag after a moment to see Sam’s nose had stopped bleeding.   
“Stay here. Get some rest.”  
“My head…”  
“I know.”  
Sam lied down as instructed, watching as Castiel left the room. Hearing the car start, he began to cry as he fell asleep.  
A few minutes later…  
“Sam,” Someone nudged him.  
He opened his eyes.  
“Castiel?”  
“Shh,” Castiel repeated, “I noticed we were out of migraine medicine, so I went and got some.”  
Sam took the pills and water that were handed to him.  
“You didn’t leave,” Sam noticed.  
“Just to get the meds.”  
“No, I mean…You came back.”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because I’m a freak.”  
“You are not a freak,” Castiel said, “You’re psychic. Lots of people are. It’s okay.”  
“You called me a ‘what.’”  
“I know. And I’m sorry. Very sorry. It was a mistake. I knew from the moment I said it.”  
“I love you, Cas.”  
“I love you, too. Now, get some rest.”  
“Will you stay with me? In bed?”  
“Sure,” Castiel climbed into the bed.  
Sam just stared at him.  
“You’re not going to sleep, are you?”  
“No.”  
“You think I’m going to leave,” Castiel petted the man’s hair.  
No answer.  
“How long have you known about your powers?”  
“Since I was little. About seven or so.”  
“And you never told me?”  
“I was scared. I didn’t want you freaking out, or…”  
“Hurting you?”  
Sam nodded.  
…  
“Have you ever hurt anyone, Sam?” Jack wondered.  
“Just my brother,” Sam laughed, “We were wrestling and he wouldn’t let me go, so I twisted his arm a little too hard.”  
The boy laughed, then looked seriously at Sam.  
“I…when I was little, my father…got really mad at me,” Jack began, “He stuck my hand into boiling water…all I could feel was burning, heat…And, next thing I know, he’s on the other side of the kitchen, passed out.”  
Jack winced. He’d played it over and over in his head; the horrible ‘sin’ he’d committed, and the price he payed for it.  
“Jack,” Sam looked at the boy, putting an arm on his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”  
The hand grew warm on Jack’s shoulder. He knew what Sam wanted, could feel it in Sam’s warm smile, and he wanted it too. Jack leaned over to kiss Sam, grabbing his hair in the process. Immediately, the man pulled away.  
“Don’t. EVER. Do that. Again.” Sam growled.  
“I thought that’s what you wanted.”  
“Well, you thought wrong!”  
Sam took a deep breath, standing up and gathering himself in the process.  
“Why did you kiss me, Jack?”   
“I told you.”  
“Why would you think I wanted you to kiss me?”  
“Because you touched me. And we’re alone, Cas is gone.”  
“You’ve been alone with me and Cas before.”  
“That was before we knew each other. Before you started being so nice to me. I’m sorry, I just thought that…”  
“Jack, you’re fourteen. You’re a kid. Anything I did would be blatant abuse.”  
“I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Stop.”  
“Sorry.”  
“You’re a kid,” Sam repeated, “You think this kind of thing is normal. It’s not. Whatever happened in your past has screwed up your understanding of relationships. I’m your caretaker, and you’re underage. This is not okay. Understand?”  
Jack nodded.  
“I think you’re confusing normal affection with attraction.”  
“I’m really sorry, Sam.”  
“You made a mistake. It’s okay. Just, don’t kiss me anymore, okay? We’ll talk about this later.”  
…  
“Jack kissed me,” Sam revealed to Castiel.  
“What?” Castiel exclaimed.  
“I was telling him how you found out I was psychic, and he…kissed me. On the mouth.”  
“Do…do you know why?”  
“I think he’s got a crush on me. And he doesn’t know how to deal with it.”  
“Maybe he’s more messed up than we thought. If he’s…acting out like this…”  
“I don’t think he knows better,” Sam said, “He said he wouldn’t tell anyone. You know, if I...took him up on…”  
Sam’s face twisted in disgust as he paused. Castiel nodded.   
“Maybe we should take him to a psychologist,” Castiel said, “Someone who can help him.”  
…  
Jack stayed in his room for nearly two whole days, only exiting to use the bathroom or get a snack. He especially avoided Sam and Cas, feeling guilty for making Sam upset, and fearing Castiel would be angry about the kiss.  
“Jack,” Sam said finally, cornering the boy in the hallway, “We need to talk.”  
He could ignore Sam, but that would be rude, wouldn’t it?  
“About what?”  
“You know what,” Sam said.  
“Right. I came on too strong. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”  
“That’s not the problem. Jack, have you ever had a relationship with an adult that didn’t involve sex?”  
“Ms. Barker, Clark’s mother. And my teachers…”  
“I mean caretakers, the people in charge of taking care of you.”  
Jack thought for a second.  
“You. And Cas. And when Ms. Barker took me in for a few weeks.”  
Even at the orphanage…  
“How many times have you had sex?”  
The boy squinted. He lost count.   
“How many times have you said yes?”  
No answer.  
“Do you know what consent is?”  
“It’s like…permission?”  
“Yeah,” Sam answered, “You’re too young to give consent to sex.”  
“But…but I said yes,” Jack said, almost pleadingly.  
“Doesn’t matter. The adults who had sex with you are in the wrong. Whether or not you said yes doesn’t matter, it’s still wrong.”  
No one had ever told him this. Or maybe they had, and they were drowned out by the ones who told him this was okay.  
“They used me,” Jack mumbled, tears filling his eyes, “I thought…thought I was special.”  
“It’s called grooming. It’s something that child molesters do to lure children. Telling them they’re special, or they’re mature, or whatever, to make the child trust them.”  
Jack tilted his head.  
“I learned about child psychology and patterns of abuse before Cas and I became foster parents,” Sam explained.  
The boy wiped his tears and nodded.  
“Castiel and I want to help you,” Sam said, “I know a psychologist. He’s treated a few of our past foster kids, and it went pretty well. He specializes in things like sexual abuse.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“Chuck Shurley.”  
…  
“So…Jack,” Chuck began, “I assume the moose has told you about me.”  
“Moose?”  
“Sam’s nickname is moose,” He explained, “Because he’s a giant.”  
Jack snickered.  
“Sam said that he knows you, and that it’s a long story.”  
“He’s right about that,” Chuck remarked, “So, what did you want to talk about today, Jack?”  
“I want to talk about Sam,” Jack began, “I kissed him, and he didn’t want to be kissed. I know it was the wrong thing to do.”  
“Do you like Sam?”  
“He’s really nice to me, really understanding.”  
“Sounds like Sam, all right. And Cas?”  
“Quiet. I think he’s mad at me for what happened with Sam.”  
“Did you ask him if he’s angry?”  
“No.”  
“Maybe you should talk to him, ask him how he feels.”  
Jack was silent.  
“Can you tell me why you kissed Sam?”  
“I thought he wanted something from me,” Jack said, “Because, he was being really nice, telling me stories, buying me new clothes.”  
“So, you thought he wanted sex from you because of this?”  
“I don’t know what Sam wants.”  
“What did he do after you kissed him?”  
“He pulled away. He was angry for a minute, but then he calmed down.”  
“So, he turned you down.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Were you hurt by the rejection?”  
The boy thought for a moment. He wanted to say yes, that it did hurt, but at the same time, what if Sam went with it? It would be just another to add to his list.  
“I…I don’t know.”  
“Are you afraid of him?”  
“I was. Now, I’m not sure.”  
“I’ve known Sam for over a decade. He’s completely harmless.”  
“You’re his friend,” Jack said, “Of course you would say that.”  
“You have no reason to believe me,” Chuck said, “We’re strangers, and I’m a little biased toward Sam. But…you can talk to me. Anything you tell me is confidential. I can’t legally tell anyone else.”  
“Th…that’s it. For now.”  
“All right, then. It was nice to meet you, Jack.”  
…  
“How’d it go?” Sam asked when Jack went back out to the waiting room.  
“Fine,” Jack said.  
“Good. You okay with coming back, talking to him again?”  
“Sure.”  
Sam made another appointment with the receptionist.  
“Right,” He pocketed the appointment slip, “It’s about four-thirty. You hungry?”  
“A little.”  
“Want cheeseburgers for dinner?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll text Castiel. Tell him to pick some up.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack could smell the alcohol rolling off Castiel’s breath. His body sang with inebriation, stumbling and groaning, trying to find the lights.   
“Castiel?” Jack approached the drunk.  
“Oh, hello, Jack,” Castiel said, “What time is it?”  
“Three am,” the boy answered, “Are you okay?”  
“Of course,” Castiel paused, “Could you point me to the couch?”  
Jack nodded, putting one of Castiel’s arms around his shoulders and helped him to the couch. He knows how to take care of a drunk person.  
“I thought you didn’t drink,” Jack said.  
“I don’t,” Castiel answered, “I’m uh…having issues.”  
Jack looked away, “Is it because of me?”  
“No. Well, yes, but…”  
“I’m sorry,” Jack said.  
“No. It’s not your fault. It’s more like…a crisis of faith.”  
“Faith?”  
Castiel looked desperately at Jack, hurt in his eyes.  
“What kind of loving god would allow a child to go through this? To hurt a child in his name.”  
“I’m…”  
“Don’t be sorry. This wasn’t your fault. It was bound to happen.”  
“You’re a good Christian, Castiel.”  
“Hmm?”  
“My father…he would tell me that I made God angry, I was an abomination because of my powers, and that’s why he’d punish me. But he didn’t follow God’s word: he drank, he…lied to me, used me…”  
Castiel was silent, listening.  
“You know what else he did?”  
“What?” Castiel inquired.  
“He…he killed my mother,” the boy’s eyes watered, “They found her…in pieces…chopped up.”  
“How did he…get away with that?”  
“Didn’t Sam tell you? My father was arrested, after Ms. Barker had the house investigated…They found her body. He…told me she died giving birth to me, because of me. But I know what I saw.”  
“How old were you, when he did it?”  
“I’d just learned to walk. I remember, because she screamed.”  
“Sam had a dream the other day,” Castiel began, “He told me there was a little boy, about two, and someone screaming.”  
“He said he could read minds.”  
“He can. It’s scary sometimes. Jack, do you remember your mother?”  
“Only in snapshots of memories,” Jack answered, “Her holding me, making faces, making me laugh.”  
Castiel continued to listen.  
“He tried to make me forget, threatened me. I should have told someone…what he did, what he was doing to me.”  
“You told Clarke, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And the orphanage, after your father was arrested?”  
“I was almost ten when I got into the orphanage. There was a man, the owner, I think. He…he told me to keep my mouth shut, about the people that came by. The other adults, the workers, they were all in on it, at least the ones I knew of. The ones that…came over, mostly men, a few women, they…said I was mature for my age, I was an adult in a kid’s body…”  
Castiel gagged. The story, along with the alcohol, was making him sick.  
“When Sam came by, I thought he was one of them,” Jack continued, “And then you took me in, fed me, bought me clothes. I thought…”  
“You thought we were going to use you.”  
Jack nodded.  
“That’s why you kissed Sam?” Castiel figured, “If you give him permission, he can’t take anything from you, right?”  
“How do you…”  
“Experience,” Castiel finished, “Anyway, why are you telling me all this?”  
“Because you’ll forget in the morning, once you’re sober.”  
Jack didn’t notice the shadow at the top of the stairs, listening.  
…  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” the boy asked the two men who were staring at him.  
“Jack…” Sam looked at him sympathetically.  
“Oh, shit…” Jack realized, “You told him, didn’t you?”  
“I overheard you,” Sam said, “When Castiel stumbled in late last night, I went to see what was up, and I heard you two talking.”  
“So, you heard everything?”  
“Most of it, Jack.”  
“Don’t look at me,” the boy said miserably.  
They know. They know what you did. Jack ran out the door, not knowing where he was going, eyes filling with tears. He couldn’t face them. The shame of what he did, with grown adults, people with families, wasn’t something he could handle.  
“Jack!” He heard Sam calling for him.  
Down the road, about two blocks or so, was a trail going into a patch of woods. He headed down the path, the chilly fall air making him shiver. He would return, eventually, when he got hungry, or too cold. But, not now. He can’t look them in the eyes, he can’t be around them.  
…  
“Cas, it’s barely thirty degrees outside! What if…” Sam panicked.  
“They’ll find him,” Castiel assured Sam.  
“What if someone kidnapped him? Or he got hit by a…”  
Sam had called Ms. Barker, who alerted the police.  
…  
Jack was shivering. Eventually, the trail had become too muddy, and he headed out and back down the street.   
“Hey!” Someone behind him called.  
He jumped. Behind him was Sam’s brother, Dean.  
“You know, Sam’s looking for you,” Dean caught up with him, “Where’ve you been?”  
“On a walk.”  
“Two hours is a long walk.”  
“What do you care?”  
“Sam cares,” Dean said, “And Cas. You know they called the police?”  
“Wonderful.”  
Dean removed his jacket. “Here. So you don’t freeze to death.”  
Jack took the coat and put it on.  
“Now, come on,” Dean said, “I’ll drive you to Sam’s house.”  
“No.”  
“Why not? Thought you liked Sam.”  
“I can’t even look at them right now.”  
“What did Sam do?”  
“Nothing. It’s kind of what I did.”  
“What did you do, set his house on fire?”  
“Leave me alone.”  
“I can’t believe I have to do this,” Dean touched Jack’s shoulder, “Go back to Sam’s house.”  
“Okay.”  
…  
What just happened? Dean had told him to go back to Sam’s house, and Jack just started walking. He’d gotten to the driveway before stopping to question what happened.  
“Jack!” Sam ran out of the house toward the boy.  
Castiel followed, “Where have you been?”  
Jack followed them inside the house, cold and confused, while Sam called Ms. Barker to call off the search.  
“Why do you have Dean’s jacket?” Sam asked.  
“He told me to come here, and I did,” Jack removed the coat.  
“Dean has…mind control,” Sam explained, “But he almost never uses it.”  
Sam took the jacket and tossed it on the couch. Castiel left the room and returned with a blanket, which he gave to Jack.  
“Why did you run off?” Sam asked.  
“Because you…both of you…know what I did.”  
“What you DID? Jack, you didn’t DO anything. You were manipulated.”  
“I let people use my body…for money…or food…or…”  
“You were trafficked. People hurt you, and that’s terrible. But, it’s not going to happen again. We won’t let it.”  
“We’d like to adopt you, Jack,” Castiel said.  
Jack looked at them with confusion. Six months, half a year he’d been living here. What do they want with him?  
“Why?”  
Sam tilted his head, taken aback.  
“Because we care about you,” Castiel explained, “And we want to help you.”  
“How…” Jack cut himself off. How do I know you won’t use me like everyone else?  
“You do have a choice in this, Jack,” Sam explained.  
“Stay with you or go back to the orphanage,” the boy guessed.  
“No!” Sam answered, “Never. There are…other places, other people who would take you in.”  
“We will never send you back there,” Castiel assured.  
“In fact, we’re having it investigated,” Sam added.  
“I need time to think,” Jack said.  
“Okay,” Sam answered.  
“Yeah. We’ll wait.”


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas was coming up, and Castiel was dropping hints like nobody’s business.   
“I can never find any silverware in this house,” Was one Castiel like to use in particular.  
“Hey, Jack,” Sam asked.  
“Hmm?” The boy was washing dishes.  
“Wanna go Christmas shopping with me?”  
“Sure!”  
…  
Sam walked down the store isles, pushing the cart as Jack examined the products on the shelf.  
“We need toilet paper,” Sam read off his list.  
Jack grabbed a pack off the shelf and threw it in the cart.  
“Right, good. Now, off to the Christmas stuff.”  
“What are you getting for Castiel?”  
“He wants silverware,” Sam answered as they headed to the kitchenware isle “Forks, knives…”  
“Sam, look at this,” Jack pointed out, “Thirty-piece set.”  
Sam grabbed the set, examined it, and put it in the cart.  
“What else?” Jack wondered.  
“We need a gift for Dean.”  
“Cars.”  
“Model cars?”  
“Well…”  
“What about collector ones? Or the ones you build yourself?”  
“Let’s check it out. What do you like, Jack?”  
“Books. Like Stephen King.”  
“Aren’t you a little young for King?”  
“Probably” Jack shrugged.  
…  
Castiel stirred the food on his plate. Rice and carrots, a nice little snack, but he couldn’t make himself eat.  
“Are you okay?” Sam’s concerned face looked down at him.  
“No,” Castiel admitted, “Not really.”  
“Tough time at work?” Sam sat across from him.  
“Remember that lady I told you about?” Castiel asked, “Bella Jones?”  
“She just turned 80, right?”  
Castiel nodded, “She just passed away.”  
“That’s horrible.”   
Another nod, then a smile.  
“She went peacefully in her sleep,” Castiel said, “What more could you ask for?”  
“You really cared about her.”  
“I care about all my patients. But she was incredibly sweet, always asking about you and Dean, striking up conversations with the other patients.”  
“I’m sorry, Cas.”  
Castiel silently returned to stirring his food.  
“That’s not all that’s bothering you, is it?”  
“No,” He answered, then spoke more quietly, “It’s Jack.”  
“Did he do something?”  
“Of course not. I just can’t get over what happened to him.”  
“Out of all the kids we’ve fostered, Jack’s probably had it worst.”  
“You remember the last time we tried to adopt?”  
“Her parents took her back,” Sam answered, “But Jack’s father is in prison, and his mother’s gone.”  
“I’m worried about the orphanage,” Castiel said, “If it really is some trafficking ring…Well, you know how dangerous that is.”  
Sam put his hand over Castiel’s.  
“It’ll be okay,” Sam assured him.  
Castiel closed his eyes, sighing deeply.  
…  
December 25th…  
Jack awoke to the smell of coffee and cinnamon rolls. Christmas morning. He couldn’t remember the last time he was excited for the holiday. He got up, threw on pajama pants, and headed down the stairs. The tree, which he’d helped put up the week before, now had presents of all sizes under it.  
“Morning, Jack,” Sam called from the kitchen, as he sipped coffee, “Cinnamon rolls?”  
“Sure,” Jack entered the kitchen.  
Sam handed him a plate and Jack picked up a roll, hands becoming sticky.  
“It’s kind of a tradition,” Sam explained, “When my dad was home for Christmas, he’d make us cinnamon rolls.”  
“Mmm,” Jack mumbled, mouth full.  
“We’ll open presents after breakfast. I gotta wake up Castiel.”  
The man ran upstairs, leaving Jack to eat more cinnamon rolls.

“I smell food,” Castiel announced as he came downstairs, “And presents.”  
“You can smell presents?” Jack laughed.  
“It’s a special power.”  
“How many of those did you have?” Sam asked.  
“Two.”  
“Right. Cas, are you hungry?”  
“I’ll eat while we open presents.”  
Sam ran to the tree and picked up a present.  
“Jack, it’s for you.”  
The present was small, box shaped. Jack opened it.  
“Marbles,” The boy noted.  
“They can help you practice your powers.”  
“Metallic. I like them.”  
Castiel opened one of his presents, then gave some more to Jack and Sam. Jack’s presents consisted of a few Stephen King books. Sam got a few new shirts and a hat.  
“I got you guys something,” Jack said, “Stay right here.”  
Jack ran upstairs, returning with two wrapped presents. Sam opened his first, smiling upon seeing the comic books.  
“You said you had a friend you nicknamed Pond,” Jack said, “I figured you liked the eleventh doctor.”  
“It’s perfect. Thank you, Jack.”  
Castiel opened his to find polished rocks.  
“You said you had a collection.”  
“I do,” Castiel said, holding the rocks in his hands, “Thank you.”  
Jack smiled. He’d spent the last of the money he’d ‘earned’ from the orphanage. Honestly, he’d just wanted to get rid of it. But he wouldn’t tell them that, and he was glad they didn’t ask.


End file.
